The present disclosure relates to an electro-optic device provided with a drive circuit driving pixels on an insulating substrate such as a glass substrate and a display device having the electro-optic device.
In an active-matrix liquid crystal panel, a thin-film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching device in a pixel circuit. The TFTs are formed on the insulating substrate such as the glass substrate with pixel electrodes, signal lines, scanning lines and so on. Recently, a gate driver driving pixels is formed on the insulating substrate in the same process as a manufacturing process of the pixel circuits to thereby reduce manufacturing costs.
When forming the TFTs on the insulating substrate, there may occur electrostatic discharge damage due to electric charge locally accumulated in a subsequent process of the manufacturing process of the TFTs on the insulating substrate or after the shipping of the product. In response to this, an electrostatic protection circuit is provided between the scanning lines connected to the TFTs in the pixel circuits and a large-area common electrode (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,446 (Patent Document 1)).